


Four Houses On A Mountain Somewhere

by ringerxo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ilvermorny, american magic, and will not expand on it no sire, but that post was just... there, i wrote this in 10 minutes, in which john laurens is a wizard who likes fucking with people, inspired by a tumblr post, so i had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringerxo/pseuds/ringerxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://roachpatrol.tumblr.com/post/146716885972">this Tumblr post</a>, that Ilvermorny is just a joke told by Americans to the Brits in the 1800's that kept going.</p><p>This is where the joke was born. And of course, it was a drunk John Laurens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Houses On A Mountain Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hi yes no regrets I wrote this in 10 minutes. In which John Laurens is a wizard who meets a Scotsman and proceeds to fuck with him and create a myth.
> 
> Attribute any inconsistencies to the fact that this is entirely off the cuff. Maaaaaaaaaaybe I'll return to it. Mostly, the thought of Laurens inventing shit amuses me.

_New York City, 1776._

Jack really didn’t have any patience for this piece of lace in a coat and impossibly shiny boots, but he _was_ buying the drinks. He considered it his civic duty to drink this man’s purse empty if he could.

They had met a few hours ago, Jack coming out of a brawl with thieves in an alleyway to find this man holding the wand that had fell out of his pocket in his hand. Jack was prepared to explain it away, when the man produced a wand of his own.

Now, out of some false sense of _brotherhood_ , he was drowning his new friend in alcohol and jabbering on about his school days. Jack grew up in the South, so he was polite enough to only roll his eyes when the man wasn’t looking at him.

After the first hour, he was pleasantly buzzed enough to not resent Hercules for ditching him and to answer some of the man’s questions. The tavern was crowded with people of all sorts - Jack couldn’t take this man to one of the revolutionary haunts when he was so obviously a Loyalist, so he chose a seedy enough place by the docks that had cheap beer and no taste in clientele. It was big enough and loud enough to disguise the fact that these two men were talking about magic.

“Have you ever played Quidditch?” the man asked, and Jack shook his head. “Oh, what a shame. Such a noble sport...” As he spoke, Jack looked over at the entrance, where a group of boisterious redcoats were being very loud and very sloppy. He looked down at his shirt, patched over, and a wave of irritation overtook him, riding in on the waves of exhaustion.

Here he was, a revolutionary, a student and a soldier, trying to get by and build something lasting, out on the town for a drink when he gets robbed, and this Loyalist asshole is talking about his _school days_.

“So what was your school like?”

Jack turned his attention back to the man, his irritation simmering under the surface. He raised his eyebrow and supressed the grin he wanted to flash, and instead allowed his mind to come up with a plan. “It was just like yours.”

“Really? How interesting! And is it just the one school?”

“Yeah, it’s just like yours. With houses and everything. Four of them.”

“Where is it?”

Jack raised a warning finger. “I can’t tell you that.”

The man pouted, and Jack gave in, the ideas flowing fast. “It’s on an invisible mountain. But I can’t tell you where.”

“In the colonies?”

“Yeah...”

Later that night, when he stumbled out of the tavern and made his way to the student lodgings near Kings College, Jack realized a few things: one, he didn’t remember half the things he invented that night; two, the man looked very much like that strapping young fellow Aaron had introduced to them last night; and three, his wand was gone.

_London, a few months later._

"Lads," said the man, catching his breath at the entrance to the Minister of Magic's outer offices, "you will never believe what I discovered."

"What is it, Podge?" another man asked him.

Podge grinned.

"The colonies have a school. And it's called Ilvermorny."

**Author's Note:**

> Come see more Ilvermorny headcanons [on my tumblr](http://http://grrrbarrowman.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
